


It Happens One Morning

by gootislightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gootislightning/pseuds/gootislightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens one morning when Derek is lying in bed. Rays of light are piercing through the window, and birds are singing, and it's all so cliché but it feels right and Derek doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens One Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in English, and this is also the first fic I've written about Sterek. I hope you like it! :)

            It happens one morning when Derek is lying in bed. Rays of light are piercing through the window, and birds are singing, and it's all so _cliché_ but it feels _right_ and Derek doesn't mind. In a few hours, he'll have to get up and deal with all the bad things he's been dealing with since what seems like forever. For now, though, he just wants to enjoy the comfort of his bed, and the presence next to him.

            Derek doesn't say anything. He doesn't say anything when Stiles wraps an arm around his waist and presses him closer. He doesn't say anything when Stiles kisses his temple and then buries his face in the crook of his neck. He doesn't say anything when Stiles murmurs “morning, beautiful” against his skin. He doesn't say anything, just leans into the touch, a small smile on his face. He doesn't say anything when Stiles takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together. He doesn't say anything when Stiles puts their hands close to his face and kisses Derek's gently. He doesn't say anything when Stiles murmurs “I love your hands” before laughing because, apparently, that's funny. He doesn't say anything when Stiles tries to explain how dirty he thinks that came out.

            Derek doesn't say anything when Stiles kisses his nose and lets go of his hand. He doesn't say anything when Stiles gets off the bed. He doesn't say anything either when he leaves the room. He doesn't say anything when Stiles comes back with the leftovers of pizza. He doesn't say anything – only smiles lightly – when Stiles curses that he forgot to warm them up. He doesn't say anything when Stiles finally comes back with the food, and lays it on the bed. He doesn't even say anything when Stiles unfortunately puts some of it on the sheets. He doesn't even roll his eyes. He doesn't say anything when Stiles eats half of the pizza in less than ten minutes. He doesn't say anything when he hands him his part of pizza, and Stiles accepts it with a huge smile.

            He doesn't say anything when Stiles starts talking. He just listens to him complaining about how Scott always talks about Allison but it's never okay for him to talk about Derek. Derek doesn't say anything when his own heart skips a beat at the fact that Stiles actually _wants_ to talk about him. Derek doesn't say anything when he presses Stiles closer. He doesn't say anything when Stiles looks up at him, and seems to _understand_ everything Derek isn't saying.

            Derek doesn't say anything when Stiles pushes him back on the bed, climbing on top of him. He doesn't say anything when their lips brush slightly. He doesn't say anything when Stiles kisses him slowly, like they have all the time in the world. He doesn't say anything, then, when Stiles just breaks the kiss and places a hand on Derek's chest.

            But then Stiles is just being _Stiles_ and Derek blurts out “I love you” and his heart stops for a second when he realizes it. But Stiles smiles widely and just says “I thought you'd never say it” and everything is perfect. And then Stiles is kissing him again and, just like that, Derek forgets about the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated. Feel free to tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Criticism (when it's respectful) is more than welcome. :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr : my username is gootislightning on both. :)


End file.
